This invention relates generally to rigid, high energy carrying coaxial transmission line equipment of the type employed in transmitting energy to a radio or television antenna. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel connector joining the outer linear sections within which are located the power carrying interior tubular conductors.
Coaxial transmission lines are generally comprised of assembled lengths of inner and outer tubular conductors held in spaced apart concentric relation with one another by a series of non-conductive spacers positioned at intervals along the length of the transmission line. The main spacer, which carries the load of the inner conductor, is usually in the form of a cylindrical disc located at the upper end of each of the outer sections.
Heretofore, the connecting construction has consisted of identical concentric flanges secured to the ends of the outer tubular sections. Each of these flanges includes a shallow circular groove in which rests a conventional O-ring. The flanges have a plurality of circumferentially spaced holes to receive bolts which hold the flanges and their related outer tubes together in proper aligned condition. Both flanges are recessed to receive therebetween a circular spacer of insulated material, usually teflon, which spacer supports the inner tubular conductor.
Experience has shown that in assembling the foregoing structure, great care must be taken to insure that the O-ring stays in the circular upper and lower grooves and that the upper edge of the spacer is not inadvertently caught under the inner edge of the upper flange.
If the flanges and O-ring are misaligned, even to a small extent, the sealing effect of the O-ring may be lost and the required electrical connection between the tubes may be diminished to adversely effect power transmission.